


Sugar Kisses

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie
Relationships: Alex Høgh Andersen/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sugar Kisses

The sweet smell of cinnamon woke you from your slumber. You rolled over with your eyes still shut to cuddle up with Alex. To your surprise the bed was empty and cold.

“Alex?” You called out for him.

Footsteps hurried down the hallway. Alex poked his head around the corner of the door frame.

“Ah! God morgen min kæreste!” He sweetly smiled as he walked towards the bed.

“What are you making? It smells delicious!” You asked as he offered you a kiss.

“It is a surprise,” Alex whispered and kissed you again. “But I’m sure it won’t taste nearly as good at you.” He winked.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, laying you back into the bed as he deepens the kiss. Tingles ran through your body. His lips caressed yours like a pair of silk sheets against your legs. You tangled your fingers in his soft brown hair and gently tug. Alex moaned, kissing you deeper. Gently, you scrapped your fingernails up and down his back.

“Mmm,” Alex pulled away. “I need to go check on...” He grinned. “Well, how about you take a shower or whatever you need to do to get ready and then come see what I have been doing?”

“Hmm,” You hummed as you side-eyed him. “Okay.”

“Just go. I promised it’s nothing bad!” He snickered as he peppered kisses against your lips and neck.

“Okay, okay!” You cackled when Alex grabbed your sides and started tickling you.

“Good!” He smiled. “I’ll be waiting patiently for you.” He pressed another small kiss to your lips as he left the bed to go to the kitchen.

The scents flowing through the house started smelling more complex. You could swear you knew that scent but couldn’t place it. You hopped in the shower cleaned up. Since it was your day off you decided you would just put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties.

By this time, the smell of the apartment reminded you of Thanksgiving. You didn’t like the holidays but you always enjoyed the food. When you got to the kitchen you gasped in horror or shock, you couldn’t tell which.

Alex was standing at the stove with his back to you. The kitchen was a giant mess! A pot was boiling over on the stove. Bowls and measuring cups littered the sink. Sugar and flour-covered the tabletop. You wondered if any of it made it into the recipes he had tried to make.

“Alex! That pot is boiling over!” You said as you ran towards the oven.

“I got it! It’s okay, Y/N!” Alex said and turned down the burner.

Just as you had reached the oven, Alex turned around. He was covered in EVERYTHING! He had streaks of flour down his cheeks and what looked like powdered sugar on his shirt and nose. You stopped in your tracks.

“Oh my God!” You cackled. “Look at you!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah!”

“Aww, baby! What are you doing in here?” You asked then kissed the tip of his nose. “Powdered sugar?”

“Yes. It was for a recipe.” His cheeks turned pink.

You noticed his laptop was open to a page that had a bunch of your favorite Thanksgiving recipes on it.

“What are you doing? Are you making Thanksgiving for me?” Your voice slightly quivered as you asked.

“Yeah, I am. I know you don’t like the holidays but I remember how you talked about the smells and stuff. So I figured since you aren’t in the states this year, that I would try to make this the best day for you.” He softly smiled.

“Aww! That’s so sweet!” You grinned. “Thank you, Alex!”

“Noget for dig min kæreste!” Alex smiled as his lips found yours.


End file.
